Overall objectives are the elucidation of the role hypothalamic neurohormones play in the regulation of secretion of anterior pituitary gland and in the control of other bodily functions. GOALS FOR THE CURRENT YEAR: 1. The isolation from porcine hypothalamic tissue and determination of structure of Corticotropin Releasing Hormone (CRH), pro-somatostatin, long form of growth hormone release-inhibiting hormone (GH=RIH, GIF), growth hormone-releasing hormone (GH-RH), Prolactin Releasing Hormone (PRH) and Prolactin Release-Inhibiting Hormone (PIF); 2. The synthesis of these neurohormones and their analogs.